Sonic and Shadow's love story: From the Begining to the Bitter End
by SonadowFan1
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have never been happier as of the day they declared their love for each other, but will it last forever? SONADOW YAOI. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ.


From the moment i first meet him i knew i was in love with him. i just didnt know how to say it. now its 10 years later and i still havent told him, what do i do? Should i tell him, or should i just run away? "Shadow! Come on! We are going to be late agian if you dont get up!" yelled my blue room mate from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up! I have breakfast ready!" he called agian. I groaned and got up. "Sonic I swear, sometimes I could just kill you!" I called back down the stairs as I made my way down them myself. "Oh, shut up and eat." Sonic said as he giggled and turned a nice shade of pink due to my smile that only he gets to see. "Oh, why are you blushing Sonic?" I asked. He looked kind of shocked at this, for I had never asked before. "Oh, uh, I." He stumbled over the worlds and finally just took out a peace of paper and a pen and wrote it down. "Here, don't even bother saying anything about it, I know you won't like this." He said as he handed me the paper and walked from the room. I looked down at the paper and read it. It read: 'Shadow, I know you are going to kill me for saying this but I love you. I have for the last 10 years and I always will. I'm sorry, if you want me to leave, I will. Your Love Sonic.' 'He loves me? But how can anyone love me? I mean, I'm just some Emo little fucker who doesnt even have a real heart and yet I feel the exact same way for him.' I thought to myself. I looked up to see an even redder Sonic. "If you want me to move out I will. I'm sorry Shadow. I had to tell you, I had to." He whispered to me from across the room. I stood up from my spot at the table and walked over to him. As I got closer I saw he was trembling. "Are you scared of me Sonikku?" I asked. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and nodded. As he did this a few tears fell to the floor from his eyes and I froze. "I have known you for over 10 years Sonic, and I have never seen you cry. P-please don't cry." I said as I grabbed him by the chin lightly and kissed him. His eyes went wide and he gasped when I let go of his lips. "Sonic I love you. I always have and I always will. Forever." I whispered as I placed yet another kiss on his peach coloured lips. "I love you too Shadow. Forever." he answered in a shakey voice. "Sonic?" I asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded. "Then take my hand and close your eyes, I have something you might want to see." I said with a light giggle that only he has ever heard. "Where is it?" he asked. "Oh, it's somewhere you used to call home." He stiffined. "Shadow, I dont know if I can do this. Not after what happened." he chocked. " Don't worry. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever." I said as I lead him to Green Hill Zone, the home of the once great Queen Aleena and her first born son, Prince Sonikku. Along with his brother Manic and sister Sonia. "Open your eyes my love. We are here." I said sweetly as he slowly did so. I watched in wonder as his eyes almost instintly went from worried and scared to happy, for this is the first time in almost 15 years that he has seen his mother. "M-mom!" he yelled as he hung to his mother for dear life. "Sonikku! Oh how I have missed you! How we have all missed you! I'm so glad to see you agian sweety." She cooed to her son. Her gaze suddenly hardened and she turned to me, releasing her son. "As for you, I told you if you ever so much as looked at this boy ever agian you would be killed. Since you have failed to believe me I will have to show you I meant it. And such a pitty, your very handsome, you could have made some young lady a great husband." she said as she went to call her guards. "Mom if you so much as dare to call the guard I will never forgive you. I love him mother." Sonic said suddenly. Both me and the Queen looked at the young prince in schock. "Y-you love a man?" she asked. "Yes mother. I do." Sonic said. Queen Aleena was silent for a few moments then she just laughed. "Sonic, I'm sorry, but a prince can't be gay. You must marry a women." she said. "I will do nothing you tell me to. I love him and I will marry him. And if you even dare try to stop me I will be forced to over through you." Sonic said bravley. "Is that really what you want mother? For your own son to destroy all you hold dear because you destroied him?" Sonic added as he walked away. Sonic is right, as always, when he thinks she will back down. I always know what he thinks. It sucks, I know, but what can you do? Anyway, Sonic marched down the roads of Green Hill Zone as I almost ran to keep up with his anger drivin pace. "Sonic, I'm sorry. I had no idea she would act that way, even if she was only trying to protect you. I'm really sorry and I love you. Forgive me?" I begged as he slowed to a stop at the edge of the small village we had just been in. "Yes, I forgive you. I love you Shadow. I always will." he said as he smiled at me with that cocky grin of his. "I mean, even if I didn't, I would still be stuck with ya all the time." he added with a grin. "Oh Chaos, how is it even possible to love someone like me? Let alone give me a prize worth every Chaos Emerald in the Universe? You spoil me I tell ya." I muttered to Chaos as Sonic hugged me tightly. Suddenly there were lips on mine and my face grew hot as I realized it was Sonic kissing me. I looked over his sholder to see Rouge on the path ahead of us. I payed her no attention and kissed Sonic back with passion. Soon we broke away for breath and he just looked into my eyes with longing. "I love you Shadow The Hedgehog. Will you marry me?" He said. I heard Rouge pass out and I flipped out. "YES! OMFG I WILL SOOOO MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOU!" i screamed. he laughed and i fell to my knees in pure joy as the happy sobs racked my body. "oh my god i love you so much sonniku!"i exclaimed as i flung my arms around his neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss. "Awww, now isnt that so sweet? sonic i thought you were straight? i knew shadow was gay but you? damn!" Rouge said as she came to and stood from the ground. "Ah! Rouge! Don't scare me like that!" sonic yelled as she hugged him. I growled a warning growl when Rouge started looking at sonic's lips. "what is it Shads?" Sonic asked. " She wants to kiss you," I said. "but if she even tries i'll kill her." I added bluntly. Sonic giggled and hugged me and Rouge turned a strange pail color and waved before flying away. Me and my new soon to be husband Sonic walked home from Green Hill Zone in almost complete silence, that is till i kissed him on the front steeps of our appartment building. After that he smiled and winked suductivly at me as he lead me to our appartment. As soon as the door was shut he pushed me onto the bed and proceded to kiss, lick, and bit my neck. I moaned his name in pleasure, which only made him go faster, when he placed my intire hardened lenghth in his mouth and started to suck vigeriously. "SONIC!" I screamed as i realesed into his mouth. He swollowed my juices quickly as he panted for breath and entered my body with his large member. I screamed as the pain radiated from my abusied entrence and, as he went faster, began to scream in pleasure as i felt my climax growing near. He howled loudly as he filled me with his seed and we lay panting harshly as we stare into eachothers eyes as we have done every day since. Me and Sonic have been married for almost 20 years and Sonic will soon be leaving this earth due to a cancer the evil Dr. Eggman infused with his cells 2 years ago. "Shadow, I love you, and our children." Sonic said as he struggled to keep his own heart beating. "Shhh, just go to sleep now, the children and I will be just fine and will see you again someday." I said fighting off tears as he smiled his last smile. "Never forget me Shadow. Never." He said. "I won't." I promised. Then, as if right on que, he went limp in my arms. I felt nothing but pure pain rush through my body as his once warm skin grew cold and his smile faded with the color of his eyes. The children came into the room that moment and began to cry as they saw me, there mother, holding there now dead father in my black and red arms. "Hush now darlings," I coed. " we will see him agian someday in heaven and then we can all be together agian. But you need to keep your daddy's legasey going and protect the world from the bad man who gave daddy the sickness that killed him. Understand? Mommy will help you as well." I said to my 3 children Skye, Dark, and Midnight. "Yes mommy! We will take care of the people who daddy loved, and that is everyone." they said smiling. I weakly smiled back as I felt a kick from my stomach and last child. " Your little brother or sister is sad, they miss daddy too." I said as my kids felt my stomach. "It will be ok baby! We have mommy to help us and we will never let Eggman hurt mommy." Dark said. him being the oldest he knew that me and Sonic's relationship was wrong to many people but he said it felt all too right to him. He leaned over his father and used his gloved fingers to close Sonic's eyes. "Sleep well father, we love you." THE END


End file.
